Civilian Life, "The Matoran"
Battle Field 2185 „Project Mata Nui“ League of the great Beings '' ''„Wie weit darf die Wissenschaft gehen?“ „Wo ist die Grenze an der aus Forschung Wahnsinn wird?“ „Künstliches Leben ist eine diese Grenzen, die bereits überschritten wurde.“ „Doch jetzt gehen sie noch einen Schritt weiter!“ „Und das es Gefährlich ist, das haben sie uns in einer Gedankensimulation acht Monate lang vor geführt.“ „Damit wir gegen einer potenziellen Gefahr vorbereitet sind.“ „Noch immer habe ich Kopfschmerzen, noch immer habe ich mich nicht wieder ans Laufen gewöhnt“ „Und noch immer quälen mich die Bilder der Simulation wie eine brutale Erinnerung!“ Meine Meinung zu dem Projekt Mata Nui; „Die Hybris bezeichnet eine Selbstüberhebung die unter Berufung auf einen gerechten göttlichen Zorn, die Nemesis gerächt wird.“ gezeichnet; Sergeant Tuyet Eightteen ---- center|550px „Document artificial Universe" "Dokument künstliches Universum“ D'as gleichmäßige Rauschen der Rotoren hallte über den ganzen Fuchsbau. Dazwischen das monotone zischen der Triebwerke von den drei Calypso Landungsschiffen. Immer wieder unterbrach die Bestätigung des Towers eine weiter Startfreigabe. Marines und technisches Personal eilte auf den Freiflächen der Inselfestung herum um ihre Posten ein zunehmen. Im edlen formalen Schritt traten die sechs Sergeanten auf die Luftfahrzeuge zu die ihnen als als Geschwaderführer zustanden. Fast gleichzeitig starteten die ersten Kampfhubschrauber und nahmen über der Insel ihre Position ein. Nach und nach formierten sich die ersten Geschwader und warteten auf ihren Führungshubschrauber. Die zwei Dragon Typ 4 Kampfhubschrauber hoben langsam ab und schlossen sich ihrem Geschwader an. Für die Agori auf dem Fuchsbau war es ein beeindruckendes Schauspiel wie die ersten Hubschrauber Staffeln über das Meer davon flogen. Nun nahm die zweite über dem Fuchsbau ihre Formation ein. Die leichten Kampfhubschrauber bildeten einen Kader um die drei Calypso Landungsschiffe, vor denen der Dragon Typ 4 schwebte. Nun setzte sich auch die zweite Staffel in Bewegung. Noch immer lag der schwache Nebel der Nacht nahe über der Wasseroberfläche. Während das Geschwader mit den Landungsschiffen höher stieg und die weiten Wiesen überflog tauchte das andere in den Nebel ein und folgte dem Verlauf der Schlucht. Owens war diese Route des öfteren geflogen, er kannte jede Facette der Felsen und den Steilhängen. Zielsicher hielt das Geschwader auf das Ende der Schlucht zu. Durch den Nebel zwischen den Steilhängen, der hier noch so intensiv war wie in der Nacht, blieben die Kampfhubschrauber vor den Augen des Feindes verborgen. „Geschwader halt!“ befahl Shady Owens über das Bordfunksystem, „Raketen scharf machen und Feuer bereit halten!“ „So bald wir Sichtkontakt zum Ziel haben,“ fuhr der Sergeant fort, „wartet ihr auf meinen Befehl!“ „Ich wünsche einen gleichzeitigen Abschuss der Raketen in den ersten zwei Schussphasen,“ beendete Shady Owens, „danach feuern bis alle Raketen verschossen sind!“ D'''er Wald kam langsam näher. „Geschwader Frost aufsteigen bis über die Wolken,“ ordnete Terri Dax an, „die übrigen Hubschrauber bleiben bei den Landungsschiffen!“ „Die Battle Walker halten sich so lange im Schatten der Bulldozer,“ befahl der Sergeant weiter, „bis Feindeinheiten angreifen sollten!“ Fern des Geschwaders landete einer der Dragon Typ 4 hinter einem größeren Felsen. Die zehn Marines eilten aus dem offenen Hubschrauber und teilten sich in zwei Gruppen auf. Lucy Redwine wandte sich an ihre vier Tesara Scouts, „ihr wisst was unser Ziel ist.“ „Tötet alle Toa die ihr seht,“ bemerkte die Agori, „und wenn ihr eine der Zielpersonen sieht, wisst ihr was zu tun ist!“ Tuyet nickte und wiederholte die kurze Ansprache für ihre Tajun Scouts. Nun verschwanden beide Gruppen und wurden eins mit dem hohen Gras. Die Landungsschiffe setzten auf dem Boden auf und ihre massigen Leiber drückten das Gras bei Seite. Die Heckluke schob sich auf und die Rampen berührten den Boden. Mit leisem Brummen fuhren die drei Bulldozer aus dem Bauch der Calypsos. Danach schritten die Battle Walker heraus. Die Bodenfahrzeuge bildeten die Form eines Pfeiles so wie es Terri Dax befohlen hatte. Die super schweren Bulldozer die Spitze und die Battle Walker den Schafft. Die Fahrzeuge setzten sich in Bewegung und hielten auf den Wald der Stimmen zu. Zeitgleich erreichte auch die Armada der Schlachtschiffe die Steilküste. Luigi De Stephano und einige Vulcanus Medical Marines sahen auf die Displays unter den beiden Kammern. Wie Särge aus Glas standen sie da, doch mit unzähligen Kabeln und Schläuchen versehen. „Sind unsere Gemächer für unsere Gäste bereitet?“ erkundigte sich Sergeant De Stephano, „wenn sie zu uns stoßen bleibt uns keine Zeit für einen feierlichen Empfang!“ ''„Ja Sir,“ lächelte einer der Medical Marines, „bereit unsere Gäste auf zunehmen und ihnen einen angenehmen Schlaf zu garantieren!“ V'akama rollte hastig von links nach rechts. Seit der Nacht wo er das erste Mal von der Toa aus der Tiefe geträumt hatte, suchte ihn jener Alptraum jede Nacht heim. Erst schwach dann immer stärker. In den letzten Wochen war er so spürbar intensiv geworden das er dem Toa den Schlaf nahezu raubte. Schloss Vakama seine Augen, sah er die, der geheimnisvollen Toa. In manchen Nächte mochte er ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf gehört haben. Zu deutlich für einen Alptraum aber nicht deutlich genug als ob sie Realität sein konnten. Vakama stieg aus dem einfachen Bett aus Blättern und sah aus dem Fenster, „wer bist du, die meine Träume heimsucht?“ „Du kannst nicht die sein an die ich mich erinnern kann,“ schluckte er Toa und sah auf die aufgehende Sonne am Horizont, „du bist in der Grube umgekommen, du kannst niemals am Leben sein!“ „Guten Morgen Herr,“ grüßte Nugahmi den Toa des Feuers, „ich werde mit Sheeka in den Wald der Stimmen fliegen damit sie Lewas Grab besuchen kann.“ „Ja, liebes,“ atmete Vakama auf und küsste seine Freundin zärtlich, „passt auf euch auf!“ Die junge Toa des Feuers lächelte sanft, „mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, ich bin ein großes Mädchen und kann auf mich selbst aufpassen.“ Vakama sah den beiden Lederflügeln nach wie sie mit den beiden Toa davon flogen. In dem Moment hörte er wieder die Stimme der Toa aus der Tiefe in seinem Kopf, „achte auf das was dir am Liebsten ist, denn ich werde es dir nehmen in dem Moment wo du es nicht sehen kannst! '„Böse Stimme geh weg!“ brummte der Toa des Feuers, „reicht es dir nicht mir den Schlaf zu rauben?“ ---- Nachwort: "'''M'ein Schädel dröhnt noch immer!" brummte Tuyet sauer, "warum musstet ihr die Simulation so spontan abschalten?" "Weil ihr aus dem Trainingsprogramm sonst eine fatale Erinnerungs-Amnesie bekommen würdet," bemerkte der Wissenschaftler und steckte den Notizblock in die Brusttasche des langen weisen Kittels, "diese Simulation soll euch auf das Vorbereiten was euch erwarten wird, wenn das Experiment fehlschlägt!" "Eine fatale Erinnerungs-Amnesie bekommen würdet!" beklagte sich die junge Agori und zog den Gürtel des Bademantels enger, "ich glaube die habe ich schon!" "Hoffentlich geht euer Experiment nicht schief!" betonte Owens und sah dem Wissenschaftler finster in die Augen, "denn einen Fehlschlag eures Experimentes könnt ihr selbst durch diese fast acht Monate lange Dauersimulation nicht voraus ahnen." "Sehen sie doch nicht alles so düster, mein Freund," lachte Dr. Matheus Nui und schlug die Mappe zu, "wir werden den Test ja auch nicht auf Bara Magna machen!" Die drei Agori verließen das Labor. Shady Owens sah noch einmal auf die Mappe und die Aufschrift fuhr ihm durch Mark und Bein.'' "Document artificial Universe" - "Dokument künstliches Universum" ---- Kapitel 1: '“Die Kammer des Schreckens“'' „'''B'evor ich es vergesse,“ bemerkte der Sergeant und betätigte die Schließanlage der Labortür, „ich bin nicht ihr Freund!“ „Ihr Marines wisst meine Arbeit nicht zu schätzen,“ brummte der Wissenschaftler und schüttelte den Kopf, „meine Arbeit ist faszinierend aber dafür habt ihr wohl keine Augen!“ „Ja, eure Arbeit ist in der Tat faszinierend,“ betonte Owens unzufrieden, „erschreckend faszinierend!“ „Wenn ihr dem Forschungsausschuss eure Misserfolge mal in vollem Umfang berichten würdet,“ stellte der Marine klar, „würdet ihr weit weniger Freiheiten inne haben!“ Auf halben Weg löste sich der Sergeant aus der Gruppe und schlug einen anderen Flur ein. Durch den Fahrstuhl erreichte Owens den Keller des Labors. Seit der Beendigung der Notfallsimulation trat er diesen Gang durch den Alptraum eines gesundes Verstandes jeden Morgen und Abend an. Seit dem ersten Tag der Forschungsgenehmigung wuchs dieser Alptraum weiter an. Dr. Matheus Nui hatte zu viele Freunde im Forschungsausschuss und nur dieser Tatsache verdankte der Agori das er so selten kontrolliert wurde. Hätte jemals einer den Keller des Labors betreten, so sehe alles anders aus. Der große Raum war mit Glasbehältern voll gestellt an denen Kabel, Schläuche und Messgeräte befestigt waren. In den Behälter schwammen die missgestalteten Körper jener Experimente die fehl geschlagen waren. Wie eine bizarre Sammlung widerlicher Trophäen bewahrte Dr. Nui sie auf und versteckte sie vor der Öffentlichkeit. Die Schweigepflicht die den Marines auferlegt wurde lag Owens wie ein Stein im Magen. Seine Augen wanderten über die Monströsitäten welche da leblos in einem Haltbarkeitsmacher schwammen. Er schluckte und sein Appetit schrumpfte mit jedem Meter den er durch den Keller schritt. Das ganze Projekt war ihm ein Dorn im Auge und das es so viele Fehlschläge gegeben hatte bekräftigten dies zusätzlich. Matoraner, ja das erste Ziel war die Erschaffung von drei Matoraner Arten. Auf Anhieb gelang es Dr. Matheus Nui nur bei den Prototypen. Er hatte sie „Matoran I“ getauft und es gab nur zwei von ihnen. Beide kannte der Agori gut und sie waren seine Freunde geworden. Ab da gingen die Forschungen des Doktors alle samt schief. Im Keller unter dem Labor, von den Marines die Kammer des Schreckens genannt, ruhte der grausame Beweis. Die Zahl der schrecklich aussehenden Gebilde ging in die zweitausend. Erst in den letzten beiden Tagen hatte Dr. Nui die Matoraner für das Projekt erfolgreich beenden können. Wenn sich Owens richtig erinnerte sah das Projekt eine genaue Stückzahl von jeder Matoraner Form vor. Von einer tausend, von der anderen dreihundert und von der dritten Form einhundertfünfzig. Wenn man es so sah gab es auf jeden gesunden Matoraner einen der fehlgeschlagen war. Kein lobenswertes Ergebnis.'' ''Z'wischen dem gelegentlichen Würgen mischten sich auch hin und wieder Tränen. Selbst ein abgestumpfter Marine wie er verfiel bei diesem Anblick hin und wieder der Übelkeit oder dem Mitleid. Manche dieser armen Geschöpfe starben unter elenden Schmerzen und litten unter Qualen. So hatte es der Doktor dem Marine einmal gesagt. Der Gedanke daran trieb Owens wieder Tränen in die Augen. Am liebsten würde er Dr. Matheus Nui erschießen doch dazu wurde ihm nicht die Berechtigung erteilt. Tief in seinem Herzen hoffte Shady Owens das Dr. Nui einen Fehler machte, einen der ihn verraten würde. Der Sergeant trat wieder in den Fahrstuhl und fuhr wieder nach oben. Auf seinem Weg lag auch das Labor in dem die Brutbehälter der gesunden Matoraner errichtet waren. Das Labor war durch Trennwände in drei Abteile unterteilt worden. An jeder Tür hing ein Display mit den wichtigsten Daten. Owens trat an die Tür mit den tausend Brutbehältern. Metru Matoraner stand auf dem Display. Darunter einige Angaben die nur für einen Wissenschaftler interessant sein konnten. An letzter Stelle die Bemerkung „Entwicklung stabil“. Metru Nui, eine Stadt, ein Name der zum „Mata Nui“ Projekt gehörte. Nui, Nui und immer wieder ein Nui. Ein weiteres Zeichen das Dr. Matheus Nui seinen Ruf nach außen hin geschickt zu manipulieren wusste. Eine weitere Marine hielt sich ebenfalls im Labor auf, es war Lariska Lee. „Dein Gesicht verrät alles,“ sprach die hübsche Frau mit ebenso betrübten Gesicht, „dies hier ist nur der Beginn des Wahnsinns der den Namen „Mata Nui“ Projekt trägt.“ „Wie meinst du das jetzt?“ wollte Owens wissen und schüttelte angewidert den Kopf, „was wisst ihr was ich noch nicht weiß?“ „Dr. Nui hat die Weisung erhalten das nach den Matoranern drei Wächterwesen gezüchtet werden sollen,“ erklärte die Agori mit leicht wütender Stimme, „das hört sich für mich noch schlimmer an als das mit den Matoranern!“ „Wir recht ihr habt,“ stimmte Owens zu und las noch einmal das Türdisplay, „ich möchte mir jetzt noch nicht vorstellen wie dort die Fehlschläge aus sehen könnten.“ Diese Marines, dachte Dr. Matheus und lauschte weiter, sie haben doch keine Ahnung wie wichtig seine Arbeit ist. Wenn es erst mal so weit sein würde, dann verloren auch sie die letzten Zweifel. Anerkennung war das große Ziel was der Doktor anstrebte. Und dieses große Projekt konnte ihn an die Spitze der Wissenschaftler Bara Magnas katapultieren. So musste es gelingen, koste es was es wolle. „Ihr stellt meine Brillianz in frage!“ rief der Wissenschaftler und ging auf die beiden Marines zu, „ihr bezichtigt mich sogar des Wahnsinns!“ „Ja, das tun wir,“ entgegnete Shady Owens, „und das mehr als zurecht!“ „Ist es nicht bemerkenswert,“ fuhr Lariska Lee fort, „wie nahe diese beiden Eigenschaften bei einander liegen?“ „Ihr wisst es geschickt mich zu kränken ohne es direkt aus zusprechen,“ fauchte Dr. Matheus Nui sauer, „ach vergessen sie es einfach, übermorgen werdet ihr sehen das mein Werk auch Anerkennung findet!“ Die Marines ließen den Wissenschaftler zurück und ignorierten seine Prahlerei. „Eines Tages wird irgend wer diesen ignoranten Mistkäfer umbringen,“ brummte die Agori und ihr hübsches Gesicht nahm brutale Züge an, „und jener würde von mir einen Orden bekommen!“ Epilog; Hauptrollen; "Jarhead Clan" Bild:E_Iconox_Tech_Marine_Sergeant_Sandy_Frost.JPG|Iconox Tech Marine Sergeant Sandy Frost Bild:F_Tajun_Marine_Sergeant_Tuyet_Eightteen.JPG|Tajun Sergeant Tuyet Eightteen Bild:E_Char._Natalie_Breez.JPG|Tesara Sergeant Lucy Redwine Bild:C Atero Marine Sergeant Ares De Saintclair.JPG|Atero Marine Sergeant Terri Dax Bild:A_Roxtus_Marine_Sergeant_Shady_Owens_a.JPG|Roxtus Marine Sergeant Shady Owens Bild:F_Vulcanus_Marine_Sergeant_Luigi_De_Stephano.JPG|Vulcanus Sergeant Luigi De Stephano ---- "Hellracer" Bild:Gabriel.JPG|Atero Marine Sergeant Pater Gabriel Bild:I_Roxtus_Sergeant_Peter_Simons.JPG|Atero Marine Sergeant Peter Simons Bild:Jacob_Johannson.JPG|Vulcanus Marine Sergeant Jacob Johannson Bild:Lariska_1a.JPG|Atero Sergeant Lariska Lee Bild:J_Roxtus_Sergeant_Anni_Brown.JPG|Atero Marine Sergeant Anni Brown Bild:Julia_Jellyneck.JPG|Vulcanus Marine Sergeant Julia Jellineck Soundtrack: thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Kategorie:Jadekaiser Kategorie:Epos